


One More Present

by squidgie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Set early on in season one, after Grace opens all her presents, Steve has one more present to give to Danny.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexycazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/gifts).



"Did you like your presents, Monkey?" Danny asks, and Steve can't help but smile as he watches Grace nod her head with the enthusiasm that only an eight-year-old can muster. She flings her arms around Danny, kissing him on the cheek, then does the same for Steve. And Steve can't help but rub at the warm ache in his chest as he pushes her toys back under the tree.    
  
"Why don't you go get ready, and your Danno and I'll take you out for pancakes," Steve asks of Grace, then adds an, "Okay?" more for Danny than for his daughter. But Grace is out of the room, slamming the door to the bathroom in Danny's apartment before Danny even has a chance to respond.  
  
Danny looks toward the happy sounds of his daughter getting ready, then turns back to Steve. He pulls Steve down into a kiss, then says, "You're gonna spoil her. You know that, Steven?"  
  
"Yeah, well," Steve says, smiling back at his partner. "It's the perks of being an uncle." He leans forward, hands braced on his knees and kissed Danny one more time, and that's when he feels it - the small package in his pocket. Not that he's forgotten; it's been in the forefront of his mind since he walked through the door to Danny's apartment half an hour ago.  
  
"What?" Danny asks. He pulls back, studying Steve for a minute, and Steve just knows that Danny's figured it out already. Danny could read him better than anyone; always has since the day they met.  
  
"I've uh," Steve says, then clears his throat. He uncrosses his legs and raises to his knees so he can put his hand in his pocket to retrieve the small package. "One more present, Danno," he says, sounding  _nothing_  like what he'd had planned. When Danny gives him a curious look, Steve adds, "For you."  
  
Danny takes the small box, though his eyes stay glued to Steve. "Babe?" he asks as his fingers slide down the golden hinge along the box's back.   
  
"It's not what you think," Steve says, then silently curses himself as he squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. "I mean, it  _could_  be. It can be anything you want it to be, Danny.   _Anything_."  
  
Danny finally drops his gaze to the box, opens it, and pulls out a shiny silver key. He holds it out, a curious look on his face, but before he can ask, Steve starts to blurt every reason that he's thought of to get Danny to move in with him since he had the key cut weeks previous. "Move in with me. Okay? I got plenty of room, and Gracie loves it there. You love it there. We can spend more time there - you know, like a family - and-"  
  
"Steve?"  
  
"And Grace'll have her own room. She can paint it however she wants, and-"  
  
" _Steven_!" Danny interjects. And when Steve can finally raise his eyes to Danny's again, he realizes Danny is smiling at him. He reaches out, putting his calloused palm against the stubble of Steve's cheek, a smile on his face.  
  
"Yes."


End file.
